A Look in the Mirror
by Writer's-BlockDP
Summary: Paulina does some reflecting. Based on Mirror, by BarlowGirl. The song isn't a main part of the story, so please read even if you hate songfics.


**I thought of this when I was listening to a CD at work the other day, and couldn't get the song out of my head until I wrote it down that night.**

**It's basicly a short oneshot songfic about Paulina. Sorry to all of you people out there who hate Paulina, I do too, but I just couldn't help myself. Everybody always looks upon her as shallow, perfect, and thinking that she is the best person in the whole world. I decided to show another side of her that isn't seen too often, maybe get people thinking about how her mind works. In order to stay popular, she sort of _has_ to act that way,it doesn't mean that she is really like that. I think that her character really has a lot of room for development, and hope that this fic will convey some of my thoughts about Paulina's feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Danny Phantom_ or _Mirror_. They are owned by Butch Hartman and BarlowGirl. If I did own them I would be typing this on my own computer, not my parents.**

**Oh, and sorry to all those BarlowGirl fans out there, but I skipped the second verse of the song. The fic was getting somewhat long and repetitive as it was, and I didn't want to say the same stuff over and over again and drive everybody more crazy than they already are. On with the story!**

**-----------------------------------------**

I walk through the front door of my mansion, tossing my Señora Pussycat purse off to one side. "Mama, Papa, I'm home!" I call as I make my way up the stairs to my bedroom. I ignore their replies, shutting the door. Oh, don't get me wrong, I love my parents, it's just not considered cool anymore for me to talk to them on a regular basis.

Sitting down on my pink bedspread, I lean back on one lacy white and pink heart shaped pillow. I don't need to meet Star at the Nasty Burger for another hour, and actually have nothing to do in the meantime.

I'm not entirely sure why, but I stand up and cross over to the full length pink-framed mirror hanging on the wall and study myself.

------------------------------------------------

**Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it?**

'**Cause Mirror you've always told me who I am.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Everybody calls me beautiful, perfectly flawless. It's almost true. I have a mole.

There are only two things that I want that I don't already have. At this rate I don't think I'll ever get either.

Nobody would ever believe me if I told them, but I'm jealous of another girl. Maybe I'm not as perfect as I always thought I was if I can be this jealous of someone else.

------------------------------------------------

**I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect.**

**So sorry, you won't define me.****  
Sorry, you don't own me.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Sam Manson has everything. Two friends that would give anything for her. Confidence to be herself and to stand up for what she believes in. Most of all, she doesn't care what other people think of her.

She won't let anybody tell her what to do, not even her friends.

-------------------------------------------------

**Who are you to tell me**

**That I'm less than what I should be?**

**Who are you? Who are you?**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

The other thing that I want and know I'll never get is the affection of the ghost boy. I know he likes me, but I'm not totally shallow like so many people are led to believe. I know that it's only because of my beauty.

He doesn't know that I've seen him with Sam. They act like old friends, laughing and teasing to the extent that they are on the brink of flirting. The thing is, neither seems to notice or care.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**I don't need to listen**

**To the list of things I should do.**

**I won't try, I won't try.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

I care. That should be me with Phantom. I want it to be me. But he only has eyes for the Goth loser that the most popular girl in school is secretly jealous of.

Sam is so comfortable in her own skin that it makes me sick. She doesn't let anybody boss her around, and makes all of her decisions based on her own opinions, not what her friends think.

During the same week as my quinceañera, I heard that she was protesting some sort of truck that both of her friends were drooling over. She's willing to go against even what those who are closest to her believe in order to support her own morals.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**You don't define me, You don't define me.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

My cell phone rings, and I flip open the sparkly pink and yellow cover. The rhinestones glint in my reflection as I hold it up to my ear. "Hello?"

It's Star's voice on the other end and I gasp in dismay as I realize that I'm late. "Paulina, I've been waiting for almost three minutes, where are you?"

I'm still only half paying attention and make up some story about really long lines in the mall causing me to be late. "I'll be there in a few, kay?"

Without waiting for an answer I flip the phone closed and rush out of my bedroom. The door slams behind me as I shove my phone into the purse I had tossed aside earlier and run out the door. Within seconds I am on my motorized scooter heading for Nasty Burger.

All my previous thoughts from before are left behind as I move on to more popular things.

I can tell you one thing for sure. Nobody is ever going to find out that Paulina Sanchez is jealous of some loser.

-------------------------------------------

**Well, what do you think? Push that cute little button down there and let me know!**


End file.
